Do You Believe In Magic?
by KaityDid66
Summary: It's Prom season in Balitmore! Will Prudy let Penny go? Find out! Idea for story based upon "Cinderella". R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, here's the full story i'm working on. I know the chapters are really short right now, but hopefully they'll increase as I get more ideas. This is sort of based on "Cinderella", but not really...just kind of drawn upon I guess. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Please R&R!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own "Hairspray", except for the movie soundtrack, and the movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. **

Chapter 1

Penny sat on the couch in the living room pretending to be reading her Bible while her mother Prudy, sat in a chair across the room deeply immersed in her reading. Penny looked up from her Bible and sighed, she was immensely bored with reading. She especially hated reading the Bible; it was something her mother forced her to do every evening ever since she was a young girl. She glanced out the window, it was still late afternoon, she thought about asking if she could go over to Tracy's house, or maybe she and Tracy could head over to Maybelle's record shop to see if her boyfriend Seaweed was there. Penny decided that it couldn't hurt to ask. She cleared her throat.

"Mother?"

"Yes" answered Prudy without looking up.

"May I go over to Tracy's house?" she crossed her fingers behind her back and held her breath, this was a long-shot answer, but she hoped she could go anyway.

"Have you finished reading the chapter?"

"Yes."

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"Let me look."

Penny walked over to the entry way to get her backpack. She unzipped it and got out her math book and her English book. She walked back into the living room and handed it to her mother.

"What was the assignment?"

"Page 102, problems 1-8, and problems 13 and 14. And in English page 97, Section 1."

Prudy opened the math book first and flipped to the right page and then opened Penny's notebook to the assignment. She adjusted her glasses so she could read Penny's handwriting a little better.

"Your handwriting needs work."

"Yes mother, I'll work on that."

"Good." And she looked back down, carefully going over each problem to make sure the work and answer was correct. When she was satisfied she closed the math book and opened the English book. She again looked carefully over Penny's work, making sure it was all correct. Penny watched her, expectantly. After finding nothing wrong with her work Prudy looked at her, noticing the expectant look on her face, she knew that going over to Tracy's house would make her happy, she wanted Penny to be happy, but she also did want her happiness at the same time. She thought for a few moments, thinking over her behavior of the week, thinking that she had been good enough.

"Will you go to the 7:00 service with me on Sunday?"

Penny hated going to the early service on Sunday, but she wanted to go see her friend.

"Yes."

"Okay, you can go, but you must be home by the time it gets dark. If you're home after dark you'll be severely punished. Understand?"

"Yes mother. Thank you." With that Penny grabbed her jacket and re-tied her shoes to make sure they weren't going to come undone and headed out the door and down the street to her best-friend Tracy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Penny breathed a deep sight of relief to be out in the fresh air. It was a wonderful crisp spring day, one of the nicest ones they had in awhile. She was glad that her happiness hadn't been thwarted by her mother. Her mood lifted a little more with the thought of seeing her friend. Penny got to Tracy's house and rang the bell like always, to be polite as her mother had taught her. Tracy came to the door and opened it.

"Hi Penny! Come on in!"

Tracy opened the door enough to let Penny enter and then engulfed her in a hug. Penny was a little surprised by the action, but returned it.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just happy to see you, that's all."

Penny looked at her friend cautiously for a minute and doubted that was the reason she was hugging her, Tracy hugged a lot, but it was only if she was really excited for something.

"No, something is going on isn't it Tracy?"

"N-n-no…why would you say that?" stammered Tracy.

"Because you're acting weird. You only hug when you're super excited about something. Now tell me what's going on."

"I can't, it's a secret."

Penny let out an exasperated sigh. If it was a secret she knew it was never coming out of Tracy's mouth. Tracy knew how to keep a secret. She never told unless it was important.

"Oh alright. Can you give a hint?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Well does it involve me somehow?"

"Yes."

Penny thought on it for awhile. She knew it would never come out so she gave up. Instead she fished around in her pocket for a Cherry sucker, something she always carried around with her. She sucked on suckers like some people chewed gum. Cherry had always been her favorite flavor, but she was contemplating switching to grape. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

"So how was the show today?"

Tracy had recently become a regular dancer on the _Corny Collins Show_; it was a dream of hers to be on there for the longest time.

"Oh it was great! We learned a new dance step today called the Wavin' Raven! You wanna learn it?"

"Sure!"

This was one of the great things about having a friend who was a great dancer on the show. She was always willing to show her the latest steps. Penny wasn't much of a dancer herself, but she loved dancing anyways.

Tracy began by stepping side to side, doing a tap with her toe with each step that she took. She took her arms and held them out to the side, like she was getting ready to flap her wings and moved them up and down. She did this for 8 counts and then did a quarter turn to the right, repeated for another 8 counts, did another quarter turn to the right, repeated for another 8 counts, did another quarter turn to the right, and did it one more time.

"Ya get it?"

"Yeah, I think I do." At least, it looked easy enough. "Hey! This isn't so bad!"

"Your doing great Penny!"

"Thanks Tracy!"

Tracy walked over to the record player in the corner and put on a record.

"Ok! Now watch this one!"

Tracy started doing a new step and Penny watched her carefully for a few minutes.

"I don't know if I can do this one…"

"It's easy! Come on!"

"I don't know if I should. It looks complicated!"

Tracy put on her best pouty and puppy dog eyes "Please? I really think you should."

Penny looked out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark.

"I really don't think I should. My mother is going to kill me if I get home late again."

"Come on, it'll only be a few more minutes. I promise that it'll be easy."

Penny looked out the window and sighed. "Alright, but it can only be a few more minutes." Besides, what could a few minutes hurt?

Tracy squeezed her friend again. Penny thought that it was getting weird. Two in one visit?

"Great! It goes like this!" Tracy started swishing and gyrating her hips like no tomorrow. Within a few minutes Penny was beside her working her hips right alongside Tracy.

"Oh Penny! You're such a great dancer! You're moves will be super swish in time for the Prom!" Tracy suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What about the Prom?" Penny asked slowly.

"N-n-nothing!"

"Tell me or I'll tickle you to death!" Penny knew that Tracy was extremely ticklish.

"Alright! I'll tell!" Tracy took a deep breath "You've been nominated for Prom queen!" Tracy squealed and squeezed Penny for a third time.

"Me? Nominated? Is this some sort of joke? How did you find out?"

"Well…I overheard Amber talking about it in History today, somehow she found out, so naturally now everyone knows. And I'm just so excited and proud for you!" And with that she squeezed Penny again.

"I can't believe this! Oh. My. Gosh!" Penny squealed with delight and then looked out the window and noticed that it was dark. "Oh shoot! My mother is going to kill me! I have to get home!" She raced to the door and grabbed her jacket.

"Bye Penny! She you at school tomorrow!'

Penny shouted goodbye as she bolted out the door and down the street towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Penny sprinted all the way home and into the front door. When she got there she saw her mother pacing back and forth, like a hungry lioness about to pounce. Penny began to feel fear spread throughout her body.

"You're late."

Penny tried to regain her breath that she lost from her sprint.

"Y-y-yes mother."

"You know that this means I'm going to have to punish you."

"Yes mother."

"Go up to your room while I decide what that's going to be. For now you will go to bed early, and you will not eat supper. Is that clear?"

"Yes mother." Penny said dejectedly. She hung her jacket up on the hook by the wall and trudged her way up to her room.

Penny sighed and kicked off her shoes and laid her head back on her pillow. She knew this wasn't fair. She was tired of always being treated like some eleven year old. She wanted a way out, but how? If only there was some way to escape! She heard footsteps on the stairwell and she sat up, knowing her mother would come through the door any moment. _That was fast_, she thought. Penny heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Penny, I've decided your punishment."

_Joy. How else could her mother ruin her life?_

"You will be grounded."

_Grounded? That was new._

"Yes mother. May I ask for how long?"

Prudy crossed her arms and looked at Penny for a few minutes, thinking about how long she was going to be punished.

"Till your school year is over. You will not go to any school functions, you not see any of your…_friends_…you will not be able to use the phone or watch TV, you will have extra chores, and you will go straight to school and come straight home. To oversee that you go straight to school and straight home, I will be dropping you off and picking you up. The only thing you may attend is church related activities. Is this clear?"

Penny sighed. "Yes mother."

"Good. Now go to bed. You have to be up early for school tomorrow."

"Yes mother. Goodnight."

Prudy looked at her daughter, she almost had the impulse to say "I love you", but couldn't say it.

"Goodnight." And she softly closed the door behind her on the way out.

Penny sighed and flounced back down on her bed. She felt like she wanted to cry! Her mother was being very unfair to her just because she was a few minutes late getting home! She sighed again; at least she wasn't being tied up to the bed this time. Penny changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She laid their stared up at the celing knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She thought about not being able to do the things she loved, and doing the thing she hated the most; church activities. The thought then crossed her mind; _Prom_! She couldn't go to Prom! This was the final straw and she let her tears come. Tracy had worked so hard to help her learn those dance steps! And for once in her lifetime, she was nominated to be Queen! Something she had been dreaming about for awhile now. The one chance she had to be in the spotlight, and it was yanked away from her like a cookie from a young child. She rolled over onto her stomach and cried for awhile. Her tears eventually subsided and she turned so she was on her side facing the window. She saw a star shoot across the sky and she quickly sat up and raced over to the window and kneeled down and said,

"Star light, Star bright, please bring me the wish that I wish tonight. I wish I may, I wish might, have the wish that I wish for tonight."

She closed her eyes and wished that her mother would somehow let up on her punishment and that she'd be able to go to the Prom and that _someone_, anyone, would come and rescue her.

Penny sighed. She knew she was never going to get her wish, at least, that's what her mother always said, that wishing on stars were a waste of time. But Penny didn't care what her mother said. She was wishing and hoping and praying. Penny sighed and crawled back into bed and closed her eyes to fall asleep. She knew there was someone out there listening to her wish, and wanting to help her, but the question was, who?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this chapter is really long, and a lot of it is kinda drabble stuff. I thought i'd mention that this is before Trink and Peaweed, but just wait on them, because it's coming! And thanks for the two that reviewed!   
**

Chapter 4

Penny's head was leaned up against the cool window of her mother's Station Wagon. Her eyelids felt heavy and she thought that she might fall back asleep. Her mother had woken her up early, 5:15, to go to the morning church service at 6:00. But of course, her mother's sharp voice said otherwise.

"Penny! Sit up straight!"

Penny snapped her eyes open and sat up in the seat and stared straight ahead.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, the only noise was the jingle of the car keys and the hum of the air conditioner. Prudy cleared her throat, and obvious attempt at conversation. Penny jumped a little, startled by the noise.

"What time do you need to be at school?"

Penny glanced down at the clock; it was 6:45, "7:30."

"Are you hungry?"

Penny's stomach growled a little at the word hungry. She didn't really have time to eat anything this morning.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She blushed as her mother pulled up to a stoplight and flicked the blinker on. She drove to a small diner that was down the road a little ways. She parked the car and they both got out and walked up to the door and pushed it open, as it made a familiar _ting_ that alerted the owner that someone was here. They slid into a booth that was made of faux pleather. It was ripped from all the wear and tear it got, and showed the yellow-foam that made up the cushion. They waited for the waitress to come by and take their order. Penny just stared out the window, still half-asleep, and wondering why on earth her mother brought her here. Her mother never wanted to do things with her. As strange as it was, she was grateful to get breakfast out of it. Of course, she thought, that this wouldn't be a regular occurrence.

An short, older woman, with wrinkles up and down her body, and bleach blonde hair, and a shiny nametag with "Barbra" etched in it, walked up to them and handed them menus.

"What'll it be today ladies?"

Prudy didn't glance at the menu; she looked right up at Barbra, and said plain as day;

"Coffee. Black."

Barbra jotted it down on her order-pad and looked at Penny,

"And for you little missy?"

Penny hated being called that. She glanced over the menu looking for something that caught her eye; she saw eggs and pancakes, waffles and toast, oatmeal and biscuits with gravy. She new that it needed to be quick, as she had to get to school soon, and something her mother would approve of. She sighed and quickly looked over it again, making sure it was her decision and looked up at Barbra.

"I'll have the oatmeal, with the fruit cup, and a piece of whole-wheat toast, and a glass of orange juice. Please."

Barbra wrote it down. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders." She took the menus and shuffled away.

Penny looked out the window again and sighed. She noticed her mother looking at her.

"What is it mother?"

Prudy shook her head and snapped "Nothing."

Penny looked at her mother for a few seconds, trying to read the expression on her face, but gave up when her food and her mothers' coffee arrived. They both ate and drank in silence. Penny was still upset with her mother for the punishment she received, it just didn't seem fare to her in the least. Penny finished eating and her mother paid and they left.

The drive to school was just as silent as the ride to church and to the diner was. Prudy sat behind the wheel stoically, and Penny sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window in front of her. Prudy knew that Penny was mad at her, but really, the punishment was for the best. She knew that taking away whatever fun she was going to have would make Penny grow up to be a prim and proper Catholic. Just like her. _Just like me._ Prudy thought long and hard about this as she dropped Penny off and told her she would see her after school and drove back home. Did she really want Penny to be just like her?

Penny wished that school would last forever. She didn't want to go home and deal with her mother, or do the hundreds of chores that she had probably come up with her to do. She walked into school slowly. She was happy to be here, no doubt about that, but she was also not happy at the same time. She walked up to her locker where she saw Tracy,

"Hi Penny!"

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" asked Tracy, noticing that Penny looked dejected. "Did you get in trouble with your mom?"

Penny nodded her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Penny! It's all my fault!"

"It's okay."

"What was your punishment this time?"

Penny sighed. "She sucked all the fun out of my life! The only things I can do are church-related activities. I can't watch TV, or talk on the phone. Nothing!"

Penny felt the tears well-up in her eyes and she felt Tracy hug her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Penny! Wait! Does this mean you have to miss the Prom?"

Penny nodded her head and felt the need to cry even more.

Tracy just hugged Penny tighter. "We'll find a way for you to go! I promise!"

If only that were true.

Penny sat through her classes, and just went through the motions of her day. At the end of the day came announcements, like always. The principal came onto the intercom.

"Well boys and girls, I hope you had another good day here at Patterson Park High. Here are just a few announcements before you go home." He started to read off a list of things that Penny didn't really pay attention to. "And finally, the nominations for Prom King and Queen are in: The nominations for Queen are: Amber VonTussle, Tracy Turnblad, Penny Pingleton, Shelley Sheen, and Lou Anne Lauders. Congratulations ladies! The nominations for King are as follows: Link Larkin, Seaweed Stubbs, Brad Buffers, IQ Ibsen, and Fender Fibbs. Congratulations gentlemen! And I personally am looking forward to see who our winners are! All students are dismissed!" Penny just sat in awe. Tracy was nominated! She was so excited for her friend! But she remembered that she wouldn't be going to the prom with Tracy and felt sad again, for what felt like the millionth time today. Penny walked down to her locker to make sure she had all her books for her homework when she saw Tracy in the hall again.

"Congrats Trace! I know you'll win! I hope you have a great time!"

"Oh Penny! You know I won't go without you! We'll figure something out."

"Sure Trace. Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure my mom is waiting for me."

"Bye Penny."

"Bye Tracy."

Tracy watched as her friend walked dejectedly out of the school to where her mom was parked and waiting.

"I'll get you to the Prom Penny, if it's the last thing I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is short, and i'm sorry about that. I might come back and add more if I get anymore ideas, but i'm a little dry right now. I'll also try and update "Confessions of the Heart" sometime this week, but i'm a little pressed for time. Also, thank you for the reviews you guys have provided. Without furthur ado; Here's chapter 5!  
**

Chapter 5

Tracy walked in the door, and let it close with a satisfying BANG!

"Ma! I'm home!"

She shrugged her bookbag onto the table by the stairs so she could take it up to her room later to do her homework.

"In the dinning room hun!"

Tracy walked through the living room stepping into the dinning room, where she saw her mother, Edna, pressing a pair of men's slacks. Her mother owned and ran a laundry service out of their home, so their dinning room and sometimes the living room, was often overflowing with pants, shirts, underwear, and socks and several other items of clothing.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, it was alright. Penny and I were nominated for Prom Queen."

"Oh hun that's wonderful! I can make dresses for the both of you and- -"

Edna stopped pressing and put her iron down momentarily when she noticed that Tracy didn't look that excited.

"What's the matter?"

"Well…Penny can't go because she's grounded for getting home late, and I don't really want to go without her, so I'm thinking I just won't go at all!"

Tracy felt her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "I really want her to go, and I want to help her go…I know there's a way to get her to go, but I can't figure it out!"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something Tracy."

"Yeah, you're right ma…If I could sneak Penny out, and have Mrs. Pingleton out of the house for awhile so I could get Penny out…"

"Now Tracy, you don't go doing anything illegal, you hear me?"

"Yes ma…Hey I know! But I could use your help!"

"No! No way Tracy! I am not goin' to have you end up goin' to jail for breakin' into somebody's house. And I'm not goin' to jail either."

"But Ma!"

"No! Now go on upstairs and do your homework!"

"But Ma!"

"Go young lady!"

"Fine! But I'm not coming out for dinner!"

Tracy marched her way up to her room and slammed her door.

"Teenagers…" Edna sighed and went back to work on the pair of slacks she was pressing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I know it's been forever since i've updated this and forgive me for that! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are great! I'll have a new chapter up hopefully either later tonight or tomorrow sometime, because I have a good idea for one. :) So anyways, here's Chpater 6. And maybe someday I'll title these chapters, but for now, I like to stick with plain ol' chapter numbers. And as always, I don't anything. :(**

Chapter 6

Seaweed was known for being cool, calm, collected, and well put together. He wasn't known for being clumsy or spacey, but that happened to be the case today. Seaweed came out of the detention room and headed for his locker. He opened it up and started switching out books for the classes he had homework in.

"Hey Seaweed, you wanna' come play some basketball with us?"

Seaweed looked up towards the voice and saw his good friend Tyrone standing there.

"No man. I've got homework to do. Maybe…"

Seaweed cut himself off when he saw a white girl in a green jumper and pigtails flounce by.

"Seaweed…hey Seaweed! Earth to Seaweed!" Tyrone was doing his best to get Seaweeds attention, but Seaweed's mind was clearly elsewhere.

Seaweed hastily shoved his bag back into his locker and closed it slightly and took off down the hall after his mystery lady. He saw that she was way ahead and started running after her. He wasn't really paying attention, because he ran into some other girl that was carrying books and papers, and soon there was a mess throughout the hall.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" Seaweed quickly bent down to help pick up the books and papers, but when he looked up again, his mystery girl was gone.

Seaweed trudged back to his locker, feeling dejected.

"Hey man, what's the matter?"

"The girl. She was…beautiful!"

"If you didn't notice, she was white!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You can't go out with a white girl!"

"But Ty! She's…"

"Look. You can look, but you can't touch, that's just the way it is. And you know she probably has some other guy on her shoulder anyways."

"Yeah man, I guess you're right."

"So, hoops?"

"I already told you, I can't. I've got homework. You know my ma' would wipe my rear end off if she found out I was having fun before my homework."

"Whatever you say man."

"I'll see if we can do something later."

"Sure. See ya later."

Seaweed and Tyrone did a fancy handshake involving bumps of the fists and funny finger movements and each set off on their own way.

Seaweed was just about out of the building when he bumped into someone again. "_Geeze! What's with me today? I can't go ten steps without bumping into someone!"_

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No that's ok. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going anyways."

"I'm normally not this clumsy…but today…man, I've been horrible!"

"That's ok. I can be kind of clumsy myself sometimes. I'm Tracy by the way." She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Seaweed. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands heartily.

Seaweed looked a Tracy curiously. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. But I might've seen you…"

Seaweed took a long hard stare at her. He knew he had seen her somewhere before, but where…

"I know where I've seen you! In detention!"

Seaweeds eyes lit up.

"Oh right! I remember you now! Weren't you nominated for Prom Queen?"

"Yes, I was, but I'm thinking of not going."

"Not going? Why not?"

"Because my best friend was nominated and she can't go because she's grounded. And I don't want her feeling left out, so if she can't go, than I won't go."

"Aw, that's too bad. Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Penny. She's the one that's always sucking on suckers."

Sucking on suckers…That's the girl of his dreams!

"I've seen her before! Is there anyway I can help you spring her?"

"Hmmm…possibly. But I think we should work up a plan before anything happens."

"Sure, sounds good. Why don't you come down to my mom's record shop and we can work something out."

"Sounds good. Let me call home and let my mom know where I am."

Tracy called home and let her mom know of the details.

"Alright. Everything is just groovy with her. Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YES! Two in one night. Y'all are very lucky indeed. This chapter has little to no dialouge. Its a lot of actions, but I felt that it was important to include in the story. Just some of the things Penny has to indure, and a few thoughts going throug her head. And this was a lot longer than I was expecting it to be. Also, thanks to all of you beautiful readers out there. Also, please remeber to R&R. It helps me become a lot better writter. :)**

Chapter 7

Prudy pulled up outside their house.

"I need to drop you off here. I have to go meet with Pastor Mike about the Prayer service on Wednesday. I'll be home by 6 o'clock. I expect your list of chores to be done by the time I get home."

"Yes mother."

Penny slowly eased herself out of the station wagon, trudged to the front door, and went in. It was cool and quite. As always. It wasn't something she ever thought about or noticed before, it just was.

She put her bag down by the coat rack, took her jacket off, and hung it up. She went into the kitchen to have a look at the list of chores she had to do. Penny expected a long list, but she didn't expect it to be as long as it was. It included such things as washing the windows, mowing the lawn, cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom and many other heavy labor items. She wasn't looking forward to this at all. But she figured before she got to work she could at least have a snack. She went to the refrigerator and opened it up to see what she could find. Penny knew that she should pick something relatively healthy, and something that wouldn't fill her up. She knew that she was going to cook dinner and it wouldn't be very good, because she wasn't such a great cook. She rummaged around and found an apple. She supposed it would do for now.

Penny took the apple and herself up to her room. She opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. This is the only place that felt safe to her in this place. Her mother didn't bother her much here. Penny set her apple down and went to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and dug to the very back where she kept a plain white shirt box. Her mother didn't know about this box. This was her special box. She kept things hidden in here that she didn't want her mother to know about.

Penny opened the box and unwrapped the tissue paper. She took carefully took out a pair of plain pants and a plain button up shirt. She knew that if her mother saw her in this she would be very upset. But she liked wearing these sometimes. They felt comfortable and helped her relax after a long day.

Penny changed into the clothes and picked up her apple and went back down the stairs. She figured she better get to work on those chores. No matter how much she hated them and how unfair she felt it was that she had to do all of these chores!

Penny consulted the list. Where to start? She figured she should start with the easiest thing first, but she wasn't sure what that would be. She knew it was going to take awhile to do everything on that list. Penny glanced at the kitchen clock; it was just after two o'clock now. She had about four hours before her mother came home. She looked at the list again; she knew there was no way all of these were going to be done before Prudy got home. But how on earth could she get these done? She sighed and went out to the garage. She figured she would start with mowing the lawn first.

Penny had never mowed the lawn before. A neighbor boy always came over to do that. She knew that they had a lawn mower, it was a push one and she knew it looked like an awful lot of hard work, but she had no idea how much hard work it would take. First, she tried to lift the mower, but it was very heavy, and she wasn't that strong, so she tried dragging it, it was difficult, but she managed. She already had sweat pouring down her body. If only she knew how difficult this was going to be. It took a lot of effort and grunting and pulling on her part to get the lawn mowed. She stopped lots of times to brush the sweat off her brow. Eventually she had the little lawn mowed and then it was time to get all the grass clippings picked up. She dragged the mower back to the garage and grabbed the rack and the trash can to get all of the clippings picked up. She racked and racked for awhile and got all the excess clippings into a pile. Now the trick was to get them into the can. She stood and scratched her head for a bit. She figured the easiest way was to just grab them by the big handful and just stuff them into the can, which is precisely what she did. After she was done, which took a good two hours to do, she breathed a sigh of relief and went in to have a glass of water and look at the list again.

Penny sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the list. There were so many things on it, and some of them were down right impossible. Painting the house? She knew they didn't have any paint to paint the house with. This list was a bit ridiculous to her. She looked at it and mentally checked the things off that she knew that were impossible to do and she was left with a relatively small list. She could wash the windows, fix supper, and do the laundry all before her mother got home. Or at least get supper started. She glanced at the clock again. It was just after four o'clock now. Penny sighed again and went back out to the garage to get a bucket and a sponge. She grabbed some dish soap before she went out.

Penny went out and filled up the bucket with some water from the hose. The water was cold and sent shivers up and down her spine. She hated cold water and she hated getting wet when she didn't have to. She sighed again and took the bucket over to the windows. She sloshed her sponge in the bucket and began to scrub. Penny thought that this was very dull work, but it also gave her time to space out and think. She just scrubbed and thought about the Prom. She was still very upset that she did not get to pick out a pretty dress, or be asked by a handsome boy and be picked up in his very cool car and taken to the dance, and given a pretty corsage that went with her dress. She would want a lavender dress, she liked purple. She wanted it to be big and poufy, like a fairytale dress. With lots of ribbon and tulle and lace. She wanted to feel elegant and sophisticated for one night. She never felt that way. She always felt drab and boring. She didn't feel like she was noticed by the boys. Although there were some very nice looking boys in her class, she just felt like she wasn't noticed by them. This made her feel even sadder than she was. She sighed and finished wiping down the windows and rinsed them off. She went back to the garage, dropped off the bucket, and rinsed out the sponge in the faucet they had out there. She went back into the house and up to her room. She changed out of her work clothes and back into her school clothes, so her mother wouldn't get mad at her for wearing her work clothes. She gathered up the clothes in her hamper and went to her mother's room and grabbed the clothes from her hamper. Penny walked down the steps and into the garage for the third time this afternoon. She started up the washer, dropped the clothes in, and went back into the house to get dinner started. She glanced at the clock. It was now just after five o'clock. She knew her mother would be ok with the clothes being in the drier and dinner in the over, so she went to the pantry and got a can of tuna out and a box of macaroni and cheese. She knew that this would be quick and would still taste ok. And most importantly, her mother would approve. She fixed the macaroni according to the directions on the box and then added the tuna, she than loaded it into a pan and put it in the oven to bake awhile. She went out to the garage and checked on the laundry, it wasn't quite done with the wash cycle, so she figured she would go up to her room for a little bit. She dared not go to the living room and turn the television on because her mother would know that it was on, whether she had changed the channel or not, she thought her mother sometimes had those scary psychic powers some people talked about. So she trudged up to her room, flounced down on her bed, reached inside of her pillowcase, and found her diary. She was just about to open it up when she heard a _tap tap tap _on her window. She went over and looked down and saw someone throwing rocks at her window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: w00t! Another chapter here. It's a short one. As always, I don't own anything. But for the sake of macaronie and cheese and all that is good, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Also! Thanks for all of those that have been reading this thus far! Can't believe it's had 1500 hits! AMAZINGNESS! And thanks to those that reviewed my last chapter. Onward!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Penny went over to the window and looked down. It was Tracy throwing rocks. She opened the window.

"Tracy what are you doing down there?"

"Can you come down to talk to me for a minute?"

"No. I'm confined to my room when I'm here. You know that."

"I know, but I need to talk to you for a minute."

"About what?"

"Well, if you come down here I can tell you."

Penny thought it over. She looked at the clock on her dresser. Her mother wouldn't be home for another half-hour or so.

"Alright. Just for a few minutes."

She shut the window, went down the stairs, and opened the door where Tracy engulfed her in a hug.

"What is it this time Tracy?"

Tracy smirked.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"It has to do with the Prom."

Penny thought it over, she figured it was a date.

"Does someone want to take me?"

Tracy got an excited look on her face.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"TRACY!" Penny whined.

"Well I can't!"

"Argh! Sometimes you can be so impossible!"

"Well I promised him I wouldn't tell you."

"Alright Tracy, I get it. But you're sure someone wants to take me, Penny Lou Pingleton, to the Patterson Park High Prom."

"I do Penny. I am absolutely sure. Have you ever known me to lie?"

Penny knew Tracy almost never lied, if she did it was for a very good reason and it was usually a white lie. She smiled.

"No."

"Well there you have it. Someone wants to take you."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

"But, if you can, come to your window tomorrow night at 9:30."

"At night."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Alright Tracy, but if you get me in trouble again…"

"Oh trust me, I won't get you in trouble. You'll like this."

"If you're sure."

"Oh, I'm very sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know! A long awaited update and here it is! I totally meant to update this about a month ago, cause I had a bit of inspiration after I actually saw a live performance of "Hairspray", which was VERY exciting and AMAZING! Go see if if you get the chance. This chapter I did kind of did both a Penny and Tracy thing. I wanted to work both characters into one chapter. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the next couple of days. And maybe i'll actually finish this sometime soon. I think it's getting near completion. Maybe, just maybe. Who knows. I know this one is kinda short, but the next one might be a little bit longer. We'll see if any inspiration strikes within the next couple of days. Anyways, thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. As always, I don't own anything, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this. So, enough of my babbling and onto the chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

Penny ran back into the house wondering what on Earth Tracy could want this time. Someone wanted to take her to prom? This just flabbergasted her. She just couldn't believe that someone want to take her, Penny Lou Pingleton, to the Patterson Park High Prom. But the more she thought about the more down she got. Because she knew that she wasn't going to get a chance to go to the prom. And she really wanted to go. It just felt like her mother didn't understand. This is the only chance she'll ever get to be prom queen. And even if for just one night, she wanted to feel like a princess. She sighed and went to check on the tuna noodle casserole and set the table and waited for her mother to get home from her meeting.

* * * *

Tracy ran all the way home. She flung open the door and slammed it behind her.

"Ma! I'm home!"

"In the dining room."

Tracy walked into the dining room and saw her mom pressing a shirt.

"She agreed ma!"

"Oh that's wonderful hon!"

"I know! I can't wait to get her to the dance for her to meet her date!"

"Oh? Her date?"

"Yes! I arranged a date for her."

"Oh Tracy Edna Turnblad! You did not set up a date for Penny without her permission!"

"I did ma! But this boy wanted to go with her…so…I kind of set it up for her."

"Tracy, what am I going to do with you?"

"Help me get Penny's dress made?"

Edna sighed.

"Have you decided on a color yet hon?"

"Hmmm…."

Tracy closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the best color her friend would look good in. Not green, not blue, not pink.

"How about lavender?"

"Okay. I'll go out and get the fabric tomorrow. I still can't believe I'm helping you with this."

"Oh but I'm glad you are. And it'll be worth it in the end! Thanks for helping me ma!"

Tracy hugged her mom. Edna patted her on the back.

"You're welcome hon. Now let me get back to these pants before they wrinkle on me again."

Tracy shook her head and went back up to her room, excited about tomorrow and helping Penny with her dress. She was going to be so surprised!


End file.
